Wake me up when September ends
by Flippy's
Summary: Just when Winry and Ed's relationship is going good, the unimaginable happens. Based off Green Day songmusic video. REVIEWS would brighten my day! just wanted to add, is better then sounds! Ummm...yeah XP


Note: Ok, I wrote this to the song and the music video. I know, I know, Green Day rocks! (I might add, I do not own them, for if I did, I would die of happiness!) If anyone has a problem with me posting this, because they have the same title or something, sorry! (But I don't really care, cuz what's done is done!) Ok, I am not really good at sad endings, so sorry if it sucks! Have fun reading!

Flippy: HIYA! Yup, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, for if I did, Ed would be tall!

Ed: Flippy, I…I…think I love you! (Sorry thinking of WILD THING I THINK I LOVE YOU! Ed starts singing)

Flippy: Umm…Ed, you're suppose to love Winry. Hint-Hint.

Winry: Yeah! What about me?

Ed: (still singing)

Winry: Ed? ED!

Flippy: I think he's lost it…OH! WAIT! Of course he has! It's RANDOM TUESDAY!

Winry: I blame you for Ed losing it! And for everyone else who is probably not going to read this, because you scared them away!

Ed: (Totally back to normal) Scare who away?

Winry and Flippy: You're back to normal!

Winry: Yaaa! I am so happy!

Flippy: Darn, my evil plans are ruined! OH well, on with the story!

* * *

Wake me up when September ends

A young boy and girl, no older then fifteen stood on a hillside, staring out into the endless sky. So many things had happened since they last stood there. So many things that could never be changed. They remembered, yes they would never forget. Both tortured with the everlasting memories of their childhood. The girl quietly sat down and whispered, "Isn't it beautiful, Ed?" She looked up into his eyes. Golden like the sun and blue as the sea meeting for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah, it is Winry." replied Ed as he sat next to her. Winry leaned on his shoulder and sighed. "Ed, this is the first time we've been able to be alone, since you and Al visited." Ed leaned his head on hers. Winry continued. "It's nice." Ed nodded. "I am glad." Winry looked up. "Glad about what?" she asked. He smiled and looked down at her. "I am glad we're together." Winry smiled, as a light blush rose to her cheeks. A blush also appeared on Ed's cheeks, as he bent and gently kissed her lips.

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends _

_Like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends _

Winry stood in her room, her whole body shaking. She held a worn out envelope, with black writing on the front. Winry was terrified to open the letter, not knowing what tragedy it would bring. She was never good with letters. After all, she found out about her parents death in a letter. And worse of all it was a letter from Central. Winry shakily ripped the seal open and slipped the letter out. Her eyes grew wide as she read the dark words.

She tightly held the letter and walked out to the living room with tears in her eyes. Pinako sat in a rocking chair, smoking her pipe. She looked up, at the sound of footsteps and glazed at the teary eyed girl. "What's wrong Winry?" she asked, as she eyed the wrinkled letter. Winry looked at her and a huge grin crossed her face. "ED AND AL GOT THEIR BODIES BACK!" she cried. Pinako let a small smile show. "They say they'll be home in a week! Can you believe it!" yelled Winry. She started to jump up and down.

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

Winry stared out the window, at the dark night. Ed and Al were suppose to be home the day before, but they didn't come. Winry knew she shouldn't worry, but she was just so eager to see Ed (and Al) again. She wasn't really sure, what to expect or who to look for. After all it had been three years, since she last saw Ed and Al, not to mention Al must look totally different. It started to slowly drizzle, as she saw two figures making their way up the old dirt road.

Winry's heart started to race, as the figures drew near. Her eyes frantically searched the face of the two strangers and soon realized that they weren't quite strangers. Winry flew to the door and pulled it open. She raced down the road to where the two figures where. She stopped and stared at two, obviously stunned, young men. "E-ed? Is it really you?" Winry asked, as her voice wavered. A tall, blonde haired, broad shouldered boy nodded his head. Winry stared at him, a very unfamiliar face, but a very familiar presence.

"Yeah, it's me, Winry." Winry immediately threw her arms around Ed's waist and started to cry. "Oh, Ed! I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again!" cried Winry, as she let out every emotion, every pain and longing in those tears she was crying. "Winry, please don't cry! I promise never to leave you again!" said Ed, as he stoked her rain covered head. Winry looked up at him, her tears mixing with the rain. "Promise? Never again?" Ed nodded his head and replied, "Never. I promise."

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends _

Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING!" yelled an upset Winry. "I HAVE TO GO!" yelled an equally angry Ed. Winry started to cry. "No, you don't! Why are you doing this Ed? WHY?" Winry feel to her knees and let the tears fall. "I am doing this for us!" said Ed. He moved down next to her and touched her arm. Winry pushed his hand away and stared at him with hateful eyes. "How could you be doing this for us! HOW! You already have your and Al's bodies back! What more do you need?" Ed stared at her, shocked. He got up and yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU'D OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND!" Winry got up as well and yelled back, "HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO UNDERSTAND! Ed!"

Winry ran off the porch and continued to run, until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She ended up on a hillside, where she and Ed used to just sit and talk. Now, she wasn't sure if she could ever talk to him again. Winry collapsed on the ground and cried. That was all she seemed to be doing, her entire life. Winry thought back on the last time her and Ed were sitting on the hillside. He had promised never to make her cry again. But Ed was never really good with promises. _  
_

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are _

As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Winry sat in her automail shop, thinking about Ed. She was wondering if he was ok, out there on the front lines, trying to survive day to day. Winry heard the doorbell ring and she quickly ran to it, hoping that it was a letter from Ed. Winry threw open the door and was shocked to see Al standing there instead. Her shock was quickly changed to fear, as she saw the tears in Al's eyes. "Al? W-what's wrong?" asked Winry, in a shaky voice. "W-winry…I tried…I tried so hard, but…I couldn't, I couldn't save him." said Al.

Winry had to choke back tears, as she asked, "What happened?" At that moment Colonel Roy Mustang walked through the door. "I can answer that question." Winry turned her glance to him and asked again, "What happened?" Mustang walked over and sat down on a chair. "Edward Elric was taken hostage by Scar. Scar threatened to kill him, if we didn't compromise. We tried to find him in time, but it was too late, Scar had already killed him. All we know is that he died sometime in September. I am very sorry, Winry. But I want you to know, that he went down fighting." said Mustang calmly.

Winry felt the tears overflow. How could he be so calm, when she was crying away her life? How could the world be so cruel, as to take her one and only love? Yes, Ed was strong, but she wasn't. How was she going to survive without Ed? Winry cried, as Mustang said, "Don't worry, Winry. You'll survive." Winry continued to cry, as she said, "How can I survive, without a heart?"

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_

Winry stood in a cemetery, all alone. She stared down at the gravestone, with her lover's name on it. It stood right next to his mother's, Trisha Elric. It was exactly how he would have wanted it. He spent so many years paying for the sin that he and his brother committed, trying to bring their mother back. Winry carefully placed his silver pocket watch down by the flowers; Al had left a few weeks ago, before he too was called away to duty. She whispered, "Never. You promised, Ed." Winry didn't feel the cold wind brushing against her skin.

She hardly felt anything at all. During the month of September, it was like she went into a deep slumber, not to be woken until the first of a new month, a new life. Definitely not the life she once had. She could not remember that life, the life that was taken away from her the day Ed died. She looked down on the gravestone once more. She whispered to the wind, "It's been seven years, and I've never left you. Why did you have to leave me, Ed?" The wind blew, whispering its own words of sorrow. _'I promised I'd never leave you. And I never had Winry…'_

* * *

NOTE: Finally finished! This took me forever! Ummm, I am really tired, sorry if I am a little crazy, but ya'll should know this by now! Ok, umm just review thanks! HAVE A GREAT DAY! 


End file.
